


Our Little Sanctuary

by ughfitz (wokemeup)



Series: Bed Talks [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Actually quite fluffy for me, Bedroom chat, F/M, FS being all domestic, Post 4x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokemeup/pseuds/ughfitz
Summary: Fitz and Simmons have another chat in bed. Post 4x03, contains some information from the 4x04 promo.





	

It was becoming customary these days. Wake up, roll over, hold each other for just a second longer. Muffled kisses would fall from their tangled lips before the silence of the morning was disrupted by rustling sheets and soft patters of feet on the floor. They would get ready, sometimes delayed by lingering touches and breathless moans before beginning their busy days.

 

Then, hours later, tired and ready to collapse into a deep comatose sleep, they would fall into bed, whispers of the day’s events falling from their lips before one last kiss was given. Bodies drained, they would drift off into a dreamless sleep, their bodies cocooned around one another.

 

It was routine. It was comforting. It was their little sanctuary. 

 

\--- 

It had been a long day, longer than normal. Not only did she have to deal with the stress of the usual cumbersome S.H.I.E.L.D. activities, but she had not begun to process that she’d killed May, actually  _ killed _ May. Jemma hoped for a quick recovery since she’d also brought May back to life, but it had still been an abnormally rough day. 

 

Yawning, she glanced at the clock and realized that it was long past time for bed. Staring at the stacks of paperwork piled on her desk, she realized that she would rather sit at her desk and work then have to go to their empty bunk. These days it felt like she and Fitz were always missing one another. She’d be busy dealing with something the Director needed and he was either off out on a mission or at Radcliffe’s. 

 

Sighing, she delicately stacked the last set of papers off to the side and pushed herself away from the desk. There had been more paperwork than usual. With S.H.I.E.L.D. finally re-publicizing themselves, files needed to be in absolutely perfect order, lest someone try and criticize them.   

 

Walking back to their room, nodding politely at the few lingering agents, she pushed open the door and took a moment to look around at the amalgamation of their possessions. It was still unbelievable to her how much had changed between her and Fitz. 

 

Slowly she moved towards her dresser, gathered her night things and headed to the bathroom to wash the weary day away. Jemma did a double take when she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired, so, incredibly, tired.  Faint, almost bruise-like circles formed beneath her eyes and her skin was splotched with red. She supposed that the past few years of near death experiences were finally catching up with her. 

 

Closing her eyes and knowing that she couldn’t do anything about the weariness any time soon, she flicked off the light and headed towards their bed. 

 

Sighing at the comfiness of the cold sheets and soft bed, she winged her legs in and out like she were a little snow angel, a soft, unexpected giggle falling from her lips. Turning to Fitz’s usual spot to her left, her smile dropped when she remembered that he would still be awhile longer.

 

She soon realized her mind was far too wired to immediately fall asleep, so she pulled out her tablet and decided to look into the stats on May that Radcliffe had forwarded to her.

 

Still shocked that their only solution at the time had been to kill her, her mind irked with the lack of alternate solutions. Scrolling in and out of the different scans, she was about to  click another one when the door to the room swung open and Fitz walked in.

 

“Jemma!” Fitz called out determinedly. “I know we haven’t been together for that long, and maybe this is a little too fast, not that I think it is, but Jemma…” he trailed off from his rush of words and looked at her. His eyes, those blue eyes that always mesmerized her, stared at her full of excitement, something she so rarely saw these days. His excitement spread to her and she smiled, nodding for him to continue. 

 

Walking over to and climbing across the bed, he captured her hand and and smiled at her. “Jemma, I think we should get our own place.” His voice was so hopeful, so full of excitement.

 

It was quiet for a long (at least to Fitz) beat before she dropped his hand and reached into the bedside table. “Jemma,” panic trickling into his word, “uh, you know, uh, if you don’t want to, we can just forget that I even as---”

 

“Ugh, Fitz,” she teased before turning back towards him, a tattered journal that looked vaguely familiar to Fitz in towe. Looking up at him, a wide smile spreading across her face, she glanced down at the book and fiddled with the corner. “Fitz, do you, do you remember when we got our first apartment together after the Academy?”

 

“You mean that ratty little thing that we could barely afford?” he asked.

 

“It was cozy and charming,” she responded. 

 

“Sure, Jemma. What about it?”

 

“I suppose it was a little run-down,” she succeeded. “But, it did leave me teaming with ideas for the future! So, I bought a journal and started writing down things I thought we might like. Hardwood floors, a big kitchen for you, perhaps an extra room for an office or guests?” She smiled, her excellently organized list making her so excited for the future. Looking up, she frowned when she realized that Fitz hadn’t responded. 

 

Her fears were soon quelled when he suddenly surged forward and captured her lips with his. Leaning into him and relishing the way their lips perfectly melded together, she smiled, only pouting slightly when he gently pulled back. 

 

“Jemma, you’ve been thinking about us living together since Sci-Ops?” the intensity of his smile and the question making her blush.

 

“Well, I…” she trailed off only to realize that she had nothing to hide. “Yes. I suppose even then I knew that we would end up together, though at the time, I guess, I just thought it would be platonic best friends living together forever. Oh, dear, I’ve been so oblivious!” she laughed, bringing her forehead to rest on his. 

 

Tilting forward once more, Fitz capture her lips as they slipped away into happy bliss. His voice breathy and a little shaky, he pulled back to get a better look at her. “I love you, Jemma.”

 

“I love you too Fitz.  _ So _ much.” After a long and rough day, these moments, these warm and quiet moments with Fitz made it all the better.

 

Moving back to relax against Fitz's chest, she pulled the tablet out in front of them. Jemma rolled her eyes as several houses in, Fitz continued to reject  yet another minor detail. Looking up at him with a far too kind grimace, she pecked him on the lips and turned to place the tablet off to the side flicking off the lamp in the process. Cuddling back up against him, they both sighed in content.

 

“So,” he whispered out in the quiet room, “did you hear about the compass I made? No technology, did it with just some corks and a bit of maths. Not a big deal, but I  _ did _ find where the watchdogs were holding out, basically saved the day,” he shrugged, clearly proud of his work. “Really, it wasn’t that big of a deal.” She smiled at his pride. The room quiet for a moment longer, he looked down at her and said, “So, how were things with May and Radcliffe? Obviously she’s alive.”

 

Shrugging back, she looked up at him with a smirk. “I killed her.” 

 

His mouth dropping a bit and eyes widening in surprise he said, “I’m sorry, I think I misheard you, did you say you killed May?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, “Didn’t Coulson tell you?” He shook his head no in response. “Yes, well, Radcliffe and I were desperate and we needed to do something to get the overactive fear activity in her brain down and we were running out of time. So, we...killed her.” She faltered, his face twisting with confusion before she explained the whole scenario, her voice wavering near the end. It was once again quiet, the only sound in room their synchronized breaths. 

 

Hugging her a little tighter to his side, Fitz moved his hand to rub against her cheek. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that, I wish I could have been there.” Looking up at him, emotions overcoming her and tears forming, she sighed and reached up to kiss him. 

 

“I know. But, you’re here now. And besides, I’m feeling much too excited about our new adventure. May is alive, we’re together, and with S.H.I.E.L.D. now public again, we can finally stop hiding. As far as I’m concerned, that’s a perfect way to end the day.”

 

“Definitely,” Fitz replied. 

 

Both perfectly content as they eventually drifted off into a blissfully happy sleep, their bodies curled into one another, it was a feeling that they would never tire of. 

 

That night, Jemma dreamed of their future home. She dreamed of them waking up next to one another, snuggled in heaps of fuzzy blankets and entwined limbs. She dreamed of lazy mornings spent lounging in bed before they stumbled out into their own kitchen, later winding up in front of the big bay window curled around each other with a nice cup of tea. Her dream somehow spanned the years they would have together, the two of them in their own little space. 

 

She dreamed of routines, of comfort, of their little sanctuary. 

 

The perfect remedy to a long and rough day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to Elyssa, writeonthrough, for being a fantastic beta and supplying me with ideas I never could have come up with on my own :)


End file.
